


Goodbye, Brother

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Underworld [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prime isn't pleased at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Spar's made his choice.





	Goodbye, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Angst/Fluff Prompt: Please don't walk out that door.

Spar snuck a glance at Prime as the his elder brother remain seated on his bunk and watched as Spar packed. “I’m not a mind reader, Prime.” Spar pointed out which caused Prime to shrug. “Spit it out, what’s wrong?”.

“You’re leaving.” Prime stated sadly as he looked at Spar. “All you needed to do was learn to follow orders and keep your trap shut about Jango’s memories.”.

“We both know why I can’t do that.”.

“You can! Just, please, don’t walk out that door.” Prime begged as he stood and grabbed Spar’s shoulder. “There’s no going back once you do. I don’t want to fight you!”.  
“Then don’t.” Spar respond as he finished and moved away from Prime. “I’m sorry, but I have to do this. Goodbye.”.

“Don’t expect me to by merciful if we meet on opposing sides, Spar.” Prime said darkly as he moved away from Spar. “And I’ll give Maze your regards.”.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Spar muttered as he slipped out of the room, leaving his twin in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
